


The Prettiest Girl

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Sometimes clumsiness is nice.





	The Prettiest Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for a Secret Santa. I hope you like it.

They met in a day when they weren’t expecting anything special to happen. It was a normal day of winter, it was snowing and people were getting ready for Christmas. That encounter was short, but he wouldn’t forget those pretty blue eyes like the sky; her golden hair like honey and that sweet smile that could make everything get better.

“Sir, would you like to order something else?” she asked again.

Sadik couldn’t talk; it was as if he had forgotten how to do it. He wasn’t a man easy to intimidate, but that woman even if her face was like an angel’s, didn’t let him make a coherent sentence.

His friends looked at him. Heracles shook his head with annoyance and Gupta wanted to laugh. The woman looked at the three men; she seemed a little bit confused. Sadik couldn’t react.

“Miss, could we have three slices of cake? I think our friend had a _short circuit_ and he won’t talk for a while” Gupta said.

“Ok, I hope he is fine” she said with a smile and a look full of concern.

Sadik cursed in his mind. He felt really stupid, he made a joke of himself, but he didn’t expect to feel like that. He wasn’t a ladies man or a flirty guy, and he didn’t consider himself as ugly either. He was more confident. However he lost all that confidence as soon as he saw her.

“What a pretty waitress” Gupta said.

“You’re right” Heracles commented.

 “Shut up!” Sadik said and blushed.

They waited a couple of minutes until the waitress came back with their order. Sadik looked at his watch and he said he was late for an important appointment. Heracles and Gupta looked at each other. They knew he was lying.

Sadik felt so dumb for running away. However he didn’t want to do something embarrassing again. If he wanted to come back and see her, he’d do it alone. And he promised himself he’d do it soon.

He tried to talk to her the next day, but she wasn’t there. Instead her boss was going to take his order. Sadik felt a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time. Before the man took his order, he asked him:

“Hey, do you know where the blond waitress is? Just by chance” Sadik asked as if he didn’t care.

“Which one? We have two blond waitresses” he asked confused.

“You know, the tall one; the girl with short blond hair and pret… hmm blue eyes” Sadik said annoyed.

“Oh, that must be Katya. This is her day off, but she would be here tomorrow, if you want to see her” the man said in a teasing tone.

“Yeah, whatever, it’s not that I care, I just ask” he replied, annoyed. He knew his face was red.

“I hope you have good intentions with her, because she is _mon petit ours’_ older sister”

Sadik rolled his eyes. It was an irony how grumpy he felt since she appeared in his life, but it was very embarrassing how everyone could notice his interest. Was it that obvious? Anyways, at least he knew her name, and that made him happy all day. 

Katya, Katya, Katya, he said in his mind in his way home and before he fell asleep. The next day would be the day when he would talk with her. He was nervous, but he tried to be calm because it wasn’t the end of the world.

Sadik looked for her, but he didn’t saw her. He thought that maybe she was busy. So he waited. Then he decided to go to the bathroom and he ran into a waitress and she spilled a cup of hot coffee on him.

“I’m really sorry, I am so clumsy” she said nervously.

“It’s ok, it was my fault, don’t worry” then he realized he was talking with that girl and he forgot how hot that coffee was.

“Please, come with me, I’ll help you to clean your coat” she said, taking his hand.

She washed part of his coat, but she really doubted she could do a good job there. He told her it was fine, anyways he wanted to wash it. Then they looked at each other in silence.

She noticed that he was a very tall and built guy, his skin was tanned, and he had pretty eyes and a confident smile. She thought he was such a handsome man. She wanted to giggle because she recognized him; he had a “short circuit” the other day.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing” she excused. She felt her face was red.

He thought that she was too adorable. That was his chance.

“Hey, since I think I caused you a trouble, what if I invite you a coffee?” she offered.

Sadik was surprised, because he was about to ask her the same thing. But a woman with such initiative was great.

“Alright, but I would like that you accompany me” he said.

She blushed again. She wanted to decline his invitation, but he seemed to be a kind person. She nodded; anyways she’d have lunch in some minutes. Talking with someone that nice would be better than see her boss, Francis, flirting with her brother, even though she was happy for them.

“By the way, my name is Sadik” he said.

“I’m Katya. Nice to meet you”

Katya realized that talking with him was funny. He seemed to be a very interesting person, he was very talkative and he knew a lot about the city because he was a tourist guide. He was born in Turkey and he liked to cook, especially sweet foods.

He asked her about herself. She said she wasn’t a good speaker, but since she was having a good time with him, she told him that she was the oldest of three siblings, she had a cat and she liked to bake bread. Her favorite flower was the sunflower.

When her break was about to finish, he asked her to see her again. She hesitated, but how to say no to his stunning smile. So she accepted and he felt the luckiest man on earth.

Two days later, they went to the cinema. He let her choose the movie; she chose a comedy that, for his surprise, he also enjoyed. Then they went to have dinner in a small restaurant near there. They talked about lots of things, and he was every time more interested in her.

Even thought she was the sweetest girl he had ever met, there was some melancholy in her eyes and in the way she talked. He didn’t have the courage to ask her what was happening because that was their first date, and probably she could feel uncomfortable.

Since then, they hanged out every day. Sometimes they visited some important places and he told her stories about it. Other times, they cooked together, they baked bread or cakes. Once they went on a double date with her friend Matthew and his boyfriend, Carlos. That had been a funny day, and even Sadik and Carlos became good friends. 

Also he gave her flowers, sometimes sunflowers, sometimes tulips. She considered that it was a very romantic gesture, but she didn’t know if it was right to deserve all that attention.

Sadik thought something was wrong. He was afraid that probably she didn’t like him back. Maybe he wasn’t her type. He got worried, because he thought she was a great person and he really liked her. The next date was the same, but this time she was the one who talked.

“Are you sure you like me?” she asked, embarrassed.

“Yeah, why I shouldn’t do it?” he asked, confused.

“Because I am not as pretty as other girls”

“Don’t say that Katya. You are beautiful the way you are”

“But I am taller than others… and my curves… and I am so clumsy…”

Then he realized what was bothering her. She was always an angel of sweet smile, how she could feel bad about her body. He took her hand and both took a few steps.

“Close your eyes”

Katya was confused, how he told her that kind of things in a moment like that. Then he asked her to open her eyes and she saw her own reflection. She turned around and saw Sadik looking at her with concerned eyes.

“Did you see her? That’s the prettiest woman on earth”

“Sadik…” she sobbed.

“You are a great person. What if you are tall or clumsy? You are sweet, kind and a good listener. You taught me how to bake and lots of new recipes. You are beautiful the way you are. I really like you, Katya.” he said.

Then she hugged him. No one ever had told her such nice words. She knew he was being honest, she trusted him enough to know it, the way he was looking at her told her how much he liked her.

He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. Then they kissed. For Sadik she was the prettiest woman on earth, and no one could tell him otherwise. Katya was happy, maybe her clumsiness wasn’t a bad thing because thanks to it she met him.

 

 


End file.
